Scorpion Zodiarts
The is the Horoscopes Zodiarts form associated with the constellation of . They can fire a beam from their mouth, extend the stinger tail on their head to use as a whip, and has pincer claws for hands. Their Nova ability turns their lower body into a giant scorpion with larger pincer claws and a stinger tail. *Switchers: Sarina Sonoda, Kou Tatsugami *Height: 234 cm *Weight: 187 kg Zodiarts Forms |-|2= *'Height:' 234 cm *'Weight:' 187 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards from Stardusts. ;Stinger :Scorpion Zodiarts possessed a stinger on her head, which capable of extend to various distances to be used as a whip, and has the capacity to inject powerful toxins based on Cosmic Energy. ;Pincher Gauntlets :Scorpion Zodiarts' hands were covered with powerful clawed gauntlets which helped her in direct combat. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. - Supernova= *'Height:' 286 cm *'Weight:' 271 kg It's final ability is to transform into a more powerful scorpion-man-like form called . ::Powers and Abilities ;Stinger :Scorpion Nova possessed a huge stinger on her back, which capable of injecting powerful toxins based on Cosmic Energy. ;Self-Detonation :Due to containing a mass quantity of Cosmic Energy, Scorpion Nova can turn herself into a living bomb that emit a city-wide explosion. }} History Dummy Horoscopes A Scorpion Zodiarts was part of a force of twelve dummy Horoscopes which were manifested from a replica set of the twelve Horoscope Switches. Gamou had intended to give these to Foundation X in exchange for ¥100,000,000. However, the transaction meeting was interrupted by Inga Blink who stole the Switches for space warfare. The dummy Horoscopes would make their appearance to stop the Kamen Rider Club from getting to the Exodus shuttle, being engaged by Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor. The dummy Scorpion is the second of the Horoscopes to be destroyed, by Meteor using the Mars Breaker and Jupiter Hammer in quick succession. Super Hero Taisen Z The Scorpion Zodiarts was one of the revived monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . It engaged , and was eventually destroyed by his Gavan Hyper Dynamic finisher. Heisei Generations FINAL A dummy Scorpions Zodiarts was one of a quartet of Horoscopes Zodiarts which were summoned by Kaisei Mogami, using the replica Switches created by Foundation X, to defend the "World of Ex-Aid's" Enigma device. Ultimately, however, they were defeated by Amanogawa High School teacher Gentaro Kisaragi, who had returned as Kamen Rider Fourze. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, a Scorpion Zodiarts was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Zi-O In an alteration to history brought about by Time Jacker Sworz transforming Ryuichi Sakuma into Another Fourze in 2011, the Scorpion Zodiarts was erased from history during Sonoda's first battle against Gentaro Kisaragi, who was stripped of identity as Fourze. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority **Episode 3: Queen Election **Episode 4: Changing Illusion, Secret Maneuver **Episode 5: Friendship, Inside and Outside **Episode 6: Electric Shock, Steadily **Episode 8: Iron Calvary's Cooperation **Episode 9: Witch's Awakening **Episode 10: Moonlight Clash **Episode 12: Mission: Ken's Life **Episode 13: School Refusal **Episode 14: Stinger Onslaught **Episode 18: Gen/Ryu Showdown **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 **Episode 6: 555・913・2003 See also * of Category:Monsters Category:Horoscopes